How I met your father
by Lucky13Star
Summary: Clary explains to her kids how she met their father. A more detailed version.


Kids, have I ever told you the story of how I met your father?

It was not the usual "Well hi there, what's your name?" kind of meeting, but more of a "It all started out...". So, it all started out on a Sunday at an all-ages club-

**-FLASHBACK-**

I was in line with uncle Simon, who back then and still is my best friend, standing in line to get into the club.

But in front was an electric blue dyed hair boy, who in my taste, was good-enough looking, not too bad or not too flashy; if he asked me out, what the heck, I may even had said yes. Looking at his blue hair sticking up in the air, it reminded me of the tentacles of some octopus. He was messing with the bouncer, and like all other people, we leaned in to eavesdrop on what was going on.

We were too far back, but all I could hear was the deep voice (supposedly the bouncer) going "... kidding ... Can't bring ..." and a teenage voice going "Aw... part ... costume... fake ...". And all I could see was blue hair boy bending his wooden thing and the bouncer shrugging –seemingly bored- and letting him in. Lucky bastard.

An elbow intercepted with my ribs and I turned around to see your uncle Simon there, elbow in my ribs. I think he wanted to give me a nudge, but he was so thin that it was more of a jab than a nudge. He had his "I-know-something" look plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked, "I know that look of yours, what do you think you know?"

"You thought that blue tentacle hair guy was cute didn't you?" He sounded pretty resigned, so he thought it looked like tentacles as well.

I gave him a jab of his own, but kept my mouth shut.

The clubs' air was full of dry-ice smoke, coloured lights chasing each other on the dance floor, giving me the feel that I was in one of those cheesy 70s dance club music video.

But once I got in, the only thing –or person- I was looking at was the blue hair guy. Everyone else was dancing, grinding against each other, or more like swaying which was what uncle Simon and I were doing, he doing more of the movement.

But the blue hair guy wasn't even making an attempt to dance, he was just prowling through the bodies as if he lost something. The way he moved, was triggering something in my head, but I just couldn't really put my finger on it.

I vaguely heard uncle Simon in the background blabbering on about music and enjoyment, occasionally tuning in to his small talk with me, but I just couldn't take myself to absorb in everything he was saying at all, too distracted by the blue blob in the crowd.

**-PRESENT-**

Ok, bare with me kids, you may be wondering why I'm talking about a dance club on the topic of how I met your father, but us shadowhunters do hang out in that kind of crazy places in those days. Still, at that time, the world of shadowhunters were foreign to me.

**-BACK TO FLASHBACK-**

"I for one, am enjoying myself immediately," Uncle Simon said matter-of-factly.

"Mmhmm" was all I could murmur back. In a club like this and the clothes uncle Simon wore, he didn't fit in anywhere. Even so, I'd never tell him that, he came here with me knowing only because I like it here, but he was obviously struggling to hide his boredness.

Though uncle Simon was my best friend, I would never have the courage to talk to him about "girl" stuff. Obviously. But on the other hand, I was always to shy to talk to anyone else. Back then, you could say uncle Simon was my security blanket, with him around, I was always fine. And surprisingly, your grandmother had no issue with this at all.

Anyway, back to the blue haired guy. All of a sudden, he snapped out of his little prowling game and seemed to have found his "target" of something. I followed the direction of his gaze and was presented with a girl in a white dress.

Were they exes of some sort? Maybe it was a long relationship and then a sudden break-up, so that's why the blue hair guy is looking for her, to beg for her forgiveness?

Wait, why am I even trying to guess what is happening between those two? It's none of my business, but there's just this feeling inside that makes me wonder. It was either there was something off about blue hair guy, or... yeah that's the only reason.

But now that I really looked at the white dress girl, she would be excellent to draw. Her tall figure, slim and slender. Her long spill of ink black hair down her back. Everything about her was in place. At this far a distance, I could see a red pendant that sat nicely in the hollow of her throat, pulsing red light either from the beams of red light or from the electric batteries installed inside. The latter one seemed more reasonable.

"I feel" I heard uncle Simon continue to say, "that this evening DJ Bat is doing a singularly exceptional job. Agree?"

I just rolled my eyes, saving me from actually talking and letting me just focus on the white dress girl.

God, I really have to stop nicknaming people by how they look.

Through the colourful puffy dry-ice smoke, her pale white dress shone like a lighthouse in the ocean. So blue hair guy is falling for her _looks _only huh? and not the real person she is inside, no surprise there.

And looks like blue hair guy may have some rivals for white dress girl. Behind him, two other dark figure shapes were on his heel. Are they _that _desperate for her? Hm, maybe she is pretty precious.

I studied the two other boys a bit closer, and noticed the way they walked and stood were menacing. Their intent gaze never leaving blue hair guy, but if anything got in their way they dodged it with such ease, every movement they made full of grace, not stiff and out of place like me. Watching them, something small began to open up ever so slightly inside of me.

Uncle Simon beside me was still blabbering, but this time he really was blabbering on about nonsense. I caught the few words "... cross-dressing ... sleeping... mum...", but even the weird combination of "sleeping" and "mum" wasn't able to pull me out of my focused gaze on the Parade line (yes, that's what I've nicknamed the whole two graceful boy figures follow blue hair guy follow white dress girl charade).

When uncle Simon finally shut his mouth up, white dress girl had reached the wall with a door which was labeled **NO ADMITTANCE**, she pushed open the door and finally looking behind her and acknowledging blue hair guy, beckoned him to follow her as they slipped inside.

WHAT? She had known he was following her? Guess they just needed a private space to clear things out. But what were the other two graceful boys there for then?

Considering my short height at that age, I had to tiptoe and try to see over the crowd to know what was going on. Now, they were positioned in front of the door, seemingly to be conversing about their next move. I felt as if I was watching a James bond movie, but just so much more real, and maybe even a little connected to her.

Having a better view of them now, I could see that they didn't have the same coloured hair, one was a blonde and the other dark haired. So these were the two graceful guys, mysteriously as if not wanting to catch too much attention, the blonde one slipped his hand into his jacket and when his hand came out, a long sharp sword or knife followed it, reflecting the colourful lights.

Little did I know that the blonde one would be the love of my life. Someone I'd go through everything with: Love, Pain, Hatred. He would be the biggest part of my life, and without him nothing will be complete. But at that moment when I was looking at him, all he was is just a graceful guy with blonde hair. With a _knife_.

"Simon!" I shouted, and gripped his arm with all my might.

"What? What happened?" Uncle Simon looked alarmed, an alarmed expression on his face, "I'm not really sleeping with your mum you know, I was just trying to get your attention. Not that your mum isn't an attractive woman, for her age." Now uncle Simon has proceeded to babble again, but thankfully stopped.

"Do you see those guys?" I frantically pointed in the direction of door, almost hitting dancers who were close, they all shot me dirty looks. "Sorry!" I didn't have time to apologize any further. What were the two guys wanting to do anyways?

I turned back to uncle Simon. "Do you see those guys over there? By the door?" Pointing to the door again.

But uncle Simon just squinted and shook his head. "No, there's nothing there at all."

"Well there are! Two guys I mean. A blonde and dark haired one, following the blue hair guy who-"

"Oh, you mean the one you thought was cute? _That _one?"

"Yeah but that's not important. The blonde one pulled a _knife_! We have to stop them before they cause some real damage."

"Hold up, are you sure?" Uncle Simon didn't seem convinced at all, shaking his head, "There's absolutely no one there."

"I'm sure." They were wasting time on arguing about this and I knew it.

Seeing that I wasn't going to change my mind, he believed me. Squaring his shoulders, finally taking this seriously. "Alright, I'll go get the security guards. You stay here, don't go anywhere." He gave me a knowing look before he strode off into the crowd.

Looking back at the door, I was just in time to see the blonde one slip into the **NO ADMITTANCE **door with the dark haired one right at his heel. I scanned through the crowd and saw uncle Simon still making his way towards the guards. Damn it, by the time he reaches there, the blue hair guy would probably be lying in a pool of blood.

But even if I yelled for uncle Simon, it would still take him even longer to come back to me and make his way to the door together. Finally making a quick decision, I bit on my lip, and starting to feel adrenaline pump through my veins, I wriggled my way through the mobbed crowd towards the door.

**-PRESENT-**

So there you go kids, that was how I met your father.

It wasn't an official meeting face to face, but more of a spotted him out of the crowd meeting.

Either way, that was the first time I met your father, and how we ended up like this now, with you two.


End file.
